Una Cabalgata por el Camino de la Vida
by Mina Tachimoto
Summary: El amor no sólo está en las ciudades más lujosas, ni en palacios, o en el digimundo. Puede llegar a los lugares más recónditos del mundo y del pasado como El Lejano Oeste. Mimato! REVIEWS! New Chapter UP!
1. Una Cabalgata por el Camino de la Vida 1

_**Una Cabalgata por el Camino de la Vida.**_

_**Por Minakuna Tachimoto**_

_Capítulo 1._

_Una chica en Longhorn._

En un lugar muy lejano, llamado Longhorn, en que caballos andaban por doquier una joven de pelo castaño, sombrero rosado, blue jeans y camisa rosada, se enfrentaba con el viento lleno de polvo. Tenía los ojos cubiertos por algunas mechas de su cabello pero se notaba que estaba pensando en alguien muy importante para ella o al menos eso daba a entender pero se lograba ver lo absorta que estaba en sus pensamientos. Ella entró en una cabaña rústica pero muy bonita. Al poco rato salió, cuando el viento hubo calmado y había solo una fría brisa, con una chica de cabello corto y rojizo, vestida con un blue jean y una camisa azul y en la cadera una correa de flecos amarilla. Las dos caminaron juntas mientras hablaban sobre:

Mimi: Sora te he querido desde hace unos días preguntar algo.

Sora: Si dime Mimi

Mimi: pues mira, lo que sucede es que ...

En ese momento llega en un caballo chocolate un joven de cabello chocolate oscuro alborotado y camisa verde.

Tai: Hola chicas que tal?

Mimi: Bien como siempre, Tai – ojalá – ( Mimi pone una cara triste )

Tai: que te pasa, Mimi?

Mimi: no, no me pasa nada, Tai. (dándole una sonrisa forzada)

Tai y Sora se quedan extrañados y preocupados por la actitud de Mimi últimamente. Mimi se apartó de ellos y se fue al establo, tomó a Trueno, que era un caballo blanco y alto, y se fue a cabalgar por un rato por el desierto.

¿Qué le pasara a Mimi?

Descúbrelo en el siguiente capítulo:

Un chico en Indianpeak.

_Notas de la autora:_

_Hola amigos y amigas, me llamo Minakuna Saremi Tachimoto , este es mi primer Mimato, espero que les guste mucho, y ya saben pronto estará el segundo capítulo listo, bueno me despido y por si alguna razón tienes dudas, quejas, comentarios o simplemente hablar conmigo o con una de mis amigas escriban a la siguiente dirección: __, Gracias._

_REVIEW!!_


	2. Una Cabalgata por el Camino de la Vida 2

_**Una cabalgata por el camino de la Vida.**_

_**Por Minakuna Tachimoto**_

_Capítulo 2._

_Un chico en Indianpeak._

En un pueblo vecino llamado Indianpeak, estaba un joven apuesto, de cabello rubio y ojos azules, cabalgando por el pueblo.

Él se detuvo en una cabaña y entró. Al poco rato salió con un jovencito parecido a él y hablaban animadamente sobre ...

T.K.: Hermano, sabes donde está Kari?

Matt: Si, lo sé ( con voz fría y mirada centrada )

Matt: yo te llevaré donde está ella. Tienes listo a tu caballo??

T.K.: si, hermano.

Matt: está bien, vamonos.

Los dos montaron en sus caballos y se fueron al extremo del pueblo.

En eso llegaron a una cabaña de 2 pisos de ella, sale una joven con short y una blusa roja, con su cabello chocolate corto suelto.

Kari: Hola T.K., Hola Matt

T.K.:Hola Kari

Matt: Hola y tu hermano, Kari?

Kari: él salió, fue a ver a unas amigas a Longhorn.

Matt: hace cuanto?

Kari: como 35 minutos

Matt: Tal vez ya venga de regreso

Kari: Tienes razón.

Matt: bueno aquí te dejo T.K. tengo que ir a la rueda de lazo y se fue.

El siguiente capítulo:

Un amor que quedó en el pasado.

_Notas de la autora:_

_Hola amigos y amigas de nuevo, bueno ya termine el segundo ya saben pronto estará el tercer capítulo listo, bueno me despido y por si alguna razón tienes dudas, quejas, comentarios o simplemente hablar conmigo escriban a la siguiente dirección: __ Gracias._

_REVIEWS!!_


	3. Una Cabalgata por el Camino de la Vida 3

_N/A: Primero que todo queria agradecer a Fairy Mary por su Review! Bueno aquí les traigo el 3er capitulo, espero que les guste y que dejen su Review! Bye Bye! Saludos desde Panama!!_

_**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**_

-----------------------------------------------

_**Una cabalgata por el camino de la Vida.**_

_**Por Minakuna Tachimoto**_

-----------------------------------------------

_Capítulo 3._

_Un amor que quedó en el pasado._

Mientras con Tai y Sora...

Tai: Qué le pasará a Mimi??

Sora: no tengo ni idea, Tai.

Tai: La he visto muy triste últimamente, a por cierto, que era lo que me estabas contando sobre Mimi??

Sora: a sí, era sobre su antiguo amor Michael, pues mira ...

**FLASH BACK**

Mimi: Hola mi amor, como estás??

Michael: Bien, Mimi ...

Mimi: y dime cuando vas a ir conmigo a presentarte con mis padres???

Michael: pues es de eso precisamente que quiero hablarte. Es que esto entre los dos no funciona, pienso que lo mejor es que seamos amigos ( Mimi estaba a punto de estallar en llanto ) pero no, no, no, llores

Muy tarde Mimi ya estaba llorando,

_No sabes que eres la razón  
Para mi amor, mi vida, mi existencia  
Seguramente mi  
Corazón morirá sin ti _

corrió tomó su caballo y se fue dejando a Michael solo.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Sora: bueno y eso fue lo que pasó hace 3 meses

Tai: 3 meses!!

Sora: si

Tai: oye pero a pasado mucho tiempo no lo ha olvidado

Sora: no, aun no, bueno a decir verdad no se

Tai: (se cae) bueno pero deber ser esa la razón de que este así..

Sora: exacto.

Tai: Sora, que tal si vamos a Indianpeak así podemos visitar a Matt

Sora: Matt??? Quién es Matt??

Tai: no te he presentado a mi mejor amigo???

Sora: no, no lo has hecho

Tai: bueno, con más razón (dice sonriendo)

-----------------------------------------------

El siguiente capítulo:

La rueda de lazo.

_Notas de la autora: Se que los capítulos están algo cortitos pero al principio se comienza así…. No se preocupen liego serán mas largos y a medida que pase el tiempo aprenderé mas…. Me despido de todos ustedes…… Minakuna Saremi Tachimoto… _


	4. Una Cabalgata por el Camino de la Vida 4

-----------------------------------------------

Una cabalgata por el camino de la Vida.

Por Minakuna Tachimoto

-----------------------------------------------

_Capítulo 4._

_La rueda de Lazo._

Mientras tanto con Mimi:

Mimi cabalgaba velozmente en su caballo sin pensar donde ir ni que hacer. Cuando de pronto vio a había llegado a Indianpeak y allí se estaba realizando una rueda de lazo. Se veía alegre, así que se acercó a la multitud que estaba viendo el espectáculo. Esa competencia le atraía y ella era una experta con el lazo así que fue a donde estaban los que se suponían que eran los participantes y le dijo a uno de ellos:

Mimi: disculpe, sabes como puedo entrar a la competencia??

X : Pues mire, tiene que ir donde ese señor ( dice, señalando a un hombre alto de cabello chocolate y ojos claros )

Mimi: gracias.

Mimi va donde el señor y le dice:

Mimi: disculpe, como puedo entrar a la competencia??

X : pues mira – vaya pero que linda es – primera que todo llámame Arturo y segundo necesito los datos de tu caballo y tus datos.

Mimi: ok, donde lleno??

Arturo: Aquí. ( Mimi va llenado la hoja y se la da a Arturo )

Mimi: Aquí tienes, ya me puedo ir??

Arturo: Mimi Tachikawa??

Mimi: si

Arturo: tu eres la heredera de la hacienda más productora de Longhorn, la hacienda La Tormenta???

Mimi: pues...... sí

Arturo se levanta y le extiende la mano.

Arturo: mucho gusto de conocerla señorita Mimi, yo soy uno de los hijos del mejor amigo de su padre

Mimi. Ah, que bien, bueno nos vemos tengo que ir a la competencia.

Arturo: ah, claro. Me dio gusto conocerla, señorita Mimi y debe ir a donde el chico de cabello rojizo, ese que esta allá cerca de la barrera

Mimi: a mi también, adiós y gracias ( dice Mimi feliz de poder safarse de ese tonto )

Mimi va a donde el chico de cabello rojizo, ojos negros y como de 18 años ( la misma edad de Mimi ) y le dice:

Mimi: Disculpa, estás en la competencia, no??

X: sí, lo estoy y tú??

Mimi: también, mucho gusto me llamo Mimi Tachikawa…

X: Mimi??? Mimi Tachikawa??

Mimi: sí, creo que eso fue lo que dije…

X: mucho gusto en conocerla, me han hablado mucho de usted, yo sé que usted es la herede...

Mimi: oye, por favor me gustaría que no me recordaras eso, quieres?

X: está bien, me llamo Koushiro pero mis amigos me llaman Izzy.

A Mimi no le gustaba recordar que era la heredera de la fortuna de la hacienda La Tormenta, ya que gracias a esa hacienda sus padres ya no se preocupaban por ella sino que se la pasaban metidos allá viendo los pastizales y a sus animales. Ella se sentía mal por eso y también por lo de Michael.

El siguiente capítulo:

Gané el premio y un nuevo amigo.

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_Hola amigos y amigas de nuevo, bueno ya termine el cuarto ya saben pronto estará el quinto capítulo listo, bueno me despido y por si alguna razón tienes dudas, quejas, comentarios o simplemente hablar conmigo **DEJAME UN REVIEW**! Gracias._


	5. Una Cabalgata por el Camino de la Vida 5

-----------------------------------------------

_**Una Cabalgata por el Camino de la Vida.**_

_**Por Minakuna Tachimoto**_

-----------------------------------------------

_Capítulo 5._

_Gané el premio y un nuevo amigo._

Mientras Tai y Sora trotaban:

Sora: Tai, ¿ Por qué dejas a tu hermana sola cuando vienes a visitarnos ? no se supone que deberías cuidarla ??

Tai: Pues porque ella siempre está con T.K., el hermano menor de Matt.

Sora: ah...... supe por medio de un amigo de mi papá que se celebraría una rueda de lazo en Indianpeak y ......

Tai: Hay!!!!! Diablos, ¿ cómo se me pudo olvidar ?!!!!!

Sora: Olvidar qué???

Tai: Yo participo en esa competencia, y ...... debería estar allá!!!

Sora: opps!!! P,.....

Tai: vamos apúrate, aunque creo que ya debe estar terminándose, - diablos, que bruto soy –

Comenzaron a correr veloces como el viento.

Mientras tanto con Matt:

Él estaba en la rueda de lazo participando. De repente antes de entrar él en el corral ve a una hermosa chica de cabello castaño, con blue jean y camisa color rosada con un sombrero rosado. Suena el silbato que indica a Matt a entrar al corral. Matt entra y atrapa a la novilla obteniendo 9 puntos en una calificación de 1 a 10. Sale y se topa con la chica que había visto antes ( obviamente era Mimi ) la miró con atención y vio que era muy hermosa. Mimi al cruzarse con los ojos de Matt le sonrió y Matt se sonrojó.

Mimi entra al corral y atrapa al ternero con un lazo espectacular obteniendo 10 puntos, la mayor puntuación, y así gana la competencia.

Todos los presentes aplaudieron por la participación de Mimi y en eso llegan Tai y Sora. Tai estaba un poco desilusionado ya que el quería ganar la competencia en cambio Sora hasta brincaba de alegría.

Matt era otro impresionado no paraba de pensar en ..– Hermosa, amable y experta con el lazo y los caballos; ya no se encuentran de ese tipo de chicas – El alcalde de Indianpeak se acercó a Mimi y le entregó el trofeo. Al poco rato Matt se acercó a Mimi para felicitarla. Le tomo la mano, la beso y Mimi se sonrojó.

Matt le dijo:

Matt: Felicidades, soy Matt Ishida

Mimi: Gracias (dijo sonrojada) Soy Mimi Tachikawa

En eso se acercan Sora y Tai donde estaban Matt y Mimi.

Sora: ahhh, felicidades amiga!! (dice abrazándola)

Mimi: Gracias, Sora.

Tai: q bien q ganaste , Mimi!!! (dice mirándola)

Matt interrumpió y dijo:

Matt: Tai, tu la conocías ??.

Tai : pues claro, ella vive en Longhorn y también Sora (señalando a Sora), ellas son amigas mías de hace muchísimo tiempo.

Matt: Interesante!! Por que no me lo habías dicho antes???

Tai: jejejejeje... se me olvido.....

Matt: si claro, se me olvidó...... (dice con tono sarcástico)

Mimi: Bueno, Sora, Tai y Matt..... me tengo que ir....... me han de estar esperando en la Hacienda..... así que nos vemos???

Matt: no espera, yo te acompaño...

Mimi se sorprende y lo mira a los ojos..... esos hermosos ojos azules....... al igual que Mimi ... Tai y Sora estaban sorprendidos por la repentina respuesta de Matt....

Mimi: sino es mucha molestia.....

Matt: de ninguna manera....

Mimi: Bueno .... vamos...

Dicen Matt y Mimi caminando hacia donde estaban los caballos......

Sora: vaya Tai... parece que estamos pintados...

Tai: yo también lo note.... bueno no importa vamos a ver si encontramos algo para Mimi...

Sora: cierto, su cumpleaños es pasado mañana....

Dicen caminando hacia otra parte de Indianpeak para buscar algo especial para Mimi....

Mientras Mimi y Matt cabalgaban por las llanuras rumbo al desierto para cruzar a Longhorn..........

El siguiente capítulo:

Un beso en el oasis.

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_Hola amigos y amigas de nuevo, quería darles las gracias por todo su apoyo y compresión y también dedicarle este capitulo a mi amiga Totaru la cual me ayudo muchísimo, bueno me despido pero no sin antes agradecerle también a Azuka94 ya que ella fue una de las personas que primero me deja un Review… WAO que emoción, GRACIAS!_

_Si por alguna razón tienes dudas, quejas, comentarios o simplemente quieres hablar conmigo **DEJAME UN REVIEW**! Gracias._


End file.
